Joe Fenton
Joe Fenton is the ghost hybrid son of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, he is the oldest of three siblings: fraternal twin sister Lily Fenton and younger sister Carly Fenton. He out of the three is the only one to inherit all his dad's ghost powers. He lives the life of a celebrity as his father is known to be the biggest star in the entire planet. He has appeared in a few movies and did a few voice overs (Note: any of this that will appear is just coming from my imagination). Early life Joe was born in Beverly Hills, California along with his twin sister Lily Fenton and is the oldest by fifthteen minutes. He had not recieved his ghost powers until the age of eight years old, only giving him bit dificulty to adjust to his new gained powers. Joe is only part jewish as his mother Sam Manson is and his father Danny Fenton is not. He started the celebrity life at a young age and grown quiet accustomed to the life style under watch of paparazzi and cameras. Personality Joe is an easy going care free guy who is almost doing nothing most of the time but could be a hot head like his dad; he seems to be a guy who doesnt take things seriously at times but could get dead serious when the situation demands it. Joe like every typical older brother likes to tease and bother his two sisters and act like he doesnt care for them at all, but in reality he is a caring and protective brother and is there when they need his help. Although Joe seems to be a lazy character, Joe is always somewhere doing something either practicing basketball or playing video games he's never in one spot for so long. Unlike in his dad's teen years who had trouble gaining girls attention, Joe is a womenizer that can always catch a girls attention with his comercial tooth paste smile or his charming good looks, unlike his best friend Jake Chavarria, Joe always seem to care in how he looks since he could always be watched by media or paparazzi. The most notable thing about his behavior is that he can be as childish as a five year old, still seeming to have great beliefs that a child has, and can be quiet stubborn something he also got from his famous father. Joe can be a dimwitted guy for most of what his peers know about, but he seems to go on much better then expected, being able to manuplulate a peer very easily something that doesnt seem to work on his friend Jake since he knows what are his intentions in life. Joe much like his dad and his best friend tends to be a hot head, something that is seen in all the siblings, though he is a calm relaxed guy, he can get angry and strike at the person who disrespect his sisters, this is only seen a few times when Ryan Baxter totally pissed him off as he told him how he would treat her disgusting and blinding Joe with anger as he attacked the guy with his ectoplasmic ray burning off Ryans eyebrows completely and the other time when a basketball partner insulted Lily after being rejected. Through and through this shows how much he actually cares for his sisters and will defend them whenever harm or a hormonal teenager is in their way. Physical Appearence Joe is pretty much have a athletic appearence, he is lean and well built for the amount of basketball training and other sports he plays. Like his dad, Joe had bright blue eyes and slight longish brown hair, he shares every single trait from his dad including the florida shaped birthmark on his chest. But even through his matching blue eyes and dark hair like his dad, Joe seems to have the same nose like his mother and a few other unknown traits as well from her He reaches the height of 6ft. 1 in. being slightly shorter than his friend Jake Chavarria much to his dismay, though slightly less muscular than his friend, Joe obtains a lean muscular body due to his constant training and athletic activitys and including ghost training seems to help, unlike Jake who is always in tact with his strict diet, Joe pretty much is a junk food type of guy....constantly being seen eating a sourse of junk food it surprises people that Joe not once gains a tad bit of fat from such incluiding for having a soft spot for 'Mrs. Field's cookies' and pretty much has a miniature fridge in his room, despite that all he never gains weight maybe due to also playing sports all the time. Romantic Life Though Joe is always around flirting with girls and going on countless dates, he has been in brief relationships with some known young celebritys, but never has any of this relationships seem to last long enough. Joe seemed to be put in place in finding the right girl when he met new freshman Kim Stewart, his sister seemed confused in what Joe saw in the girl that made him smitten by her but was a little pleased to see her older brother wanting to settle down with the freshman girl, Joe and Kim continuesly had an off/on relationship until he asked her what was it that she wanted between them and she said that she wanted to spend more time with him seeing that he was busy with celebrity life and leaving her out of it, Joe didnt realize that she felt like he didnt want their relationship known to the media and he begged forgivness which she acepted and continued their relationship with no problem whats so ever. Relationships Danny Fenton His dad, who turned into a Kernel and part of the army, has turned into a strict man and quiet busy, Danny and Joe dont really talk much unless its about ghost trouble. The only time in what it seems that Dan acts like a father to Joe is when they do something together that they both enjoy doing. Danny is offten cautios about his kids and especially Joe wondering of what would become of them in their future since he still feels weary of his long ago alternate future, at this making him the strict parent and putting up rules for his kids use in their powers and not for their advantage. Though Dan does seem the most serious and hard with his son, they both always seem to enjoy eachothers company when not wanting the girls envolved. Sam Manson Joe is known through his peers to be a momma's boy, he and his mother get along better than he does with his father. All though he and his mom dont have much in common thus him liking to eat meat and her keeping in her diet as a vegetarian, they like spending time with one another. Though Sam could be just as busy as her husband Danny, she tends to spoil her son alot and he seems to not mind at all. Him being protective of his sisters could also get defensive if someone's menacing his mother and his dad isn't around to help out. Jack and Maddie Fenton Joe tends to get along better with his dad's parents then he does with his mom's parents, Joe much like his grandfather is a crazy driver, either it was for his lack in driving or he probably inherited the habit from his grandpa, ever so this gets him in alot of trouble. Even though his gramp and gram are retired ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie always works on new ghost weapons. Even so enjoys visiting his grandparents and spend some time with them. Jeremy and Pamela Manson All though he gets along jus fine with his grandpa Geremy, Joe cant stand his grandmother Pamela who is always telling him to have a better behavior , have manners and behave like a gentle men. Even though he should respect her, Joe cant stand to be one minute alone with her without losing his sanity; those are one of the main reasons why he doesnt visit his grandmother what so ever, only wanting to spend time with his grandpa who somewhat understands Joe's desperation to keep his sanity without losing it while being with his grandma. Lily Fenton He and his sister dont really get along very well, he is by most of the time teasing her and messing with her. They are always seen bickering and calling eachother names but they really care about eachother. Joe can be some what protective of his sister when it involves with guys that like her, he usually pretends that he doesnt show any concern over her well being but can actually rise into action when shes in major danger and cant handle the situation herself. Some people think that the two arent even twins cause of how different the two looked from one another, the two like many twins share a special connection through their dreams that seem to put the two in annoyance since they pratically share dreams. Carly Fenton Joe and Carly seem to get along better than he does with Lily, he likes to call her "Buffy the vampire slayer" for the pale cold skin she has reminding many people around them about a vampire, Joe along with Carly were the only ones to exibit powers until Lily developed them at age sixteen, by then he and Carly always like to get on her nerves on how shes now a ghost hybrid like them. Joe being protective of his sisters feels a since in duty to protect his youngest sister all though he knows very well she can protect herself just fine with no help. He and Carly always on the act of partners in crime, plotting ideas and such even plotting on how to drive Lily insane, all in all the two always have eachothers back. Kim Stewart Joe met Kim since her first day in highschool and imediantly grew an attraction toward her, much to his suprise his usual act to pick up girls didnt exactly work on her and that he should do more than just try and woo a girl not reel her in like a fish. By then he was smitten by how different she was from the rest of the girls he ever met out there and it made him want her even more than he expected, after a few attempts to draw her attention, he got it. She then agreed to be his girlfriend and so then they started dating; Joe like every boyfriend that could actually care for his girl, felt the need to protect her from any harm after a ghost tryed attacking her while heading home, he gets along well with her dad and her twin sister Nikki, giving in some time for dad cause he knows Joe's dating life style and knows why exactly Joe broke up with his pevious girlfriends saying "he enjoys his time with them, gets bored and dumps them" but Joe convinced her dad that he feels more than just atracttion toward Kim. Out of all the girls he dated, he felt love and affection toward Kim and knew he wouldnt find anyone better. Many people were suprised by Joe's change of behavior, becoming more nice, caring and sincere unlike his previous attitude that was rude, snobbish and concieted. His strong affection and devotion toward her made him realize that he would do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant risking his own life to mantain hers safe. He and sometimes have an off/on relationship, breaking up made him feel miserable with out her and when he asked her what was it that she wanted in this relationship and she told him that she wanted to be with him, saying that she felt like he was ashamed of their relationship never wanting the press to know about them making him feel guilty and made it up to her by revealing their relationship to the media. Since then the two were unseperable. Category:My Danny Phantom Fan1 characters